


Passing Notes

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: If Only We Liked Each Other... [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lois and Clark are BFFs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce comes to the Daily Planet office, he and Clark steal a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

It was a Monday morning, and Clark was yawning as he stirred what was sure to be his first of several cups of coffee. Perry had called everyone to work extra early, but Clark had had a long night dealing with Superman business and was exhausted. It seemed the Daily Planet's new owner was coming in to check out the office and Perry wanted the staff to make a favorable impression, but Clark didn't exactly have the energy to put his best foot forward, like he might have liked to.

With a yawn, he added an extra spoonful of sugar to his coffee, even though he didn't really need it, and made his way over to his desk.

“Look alive, Smallville,” Lois said, smiling, shuffling around him with her characteristically enviable level of energy.

Clark sipped his coffee and gave a grin that was only half forced. “I'm alive, Lois. It's just 'awake' I'm struggling with.”

“Long night?” she asked, raising a manicured brow.

Clark nodded. “Yep. But not for the reason you think.”

Lois shook her head and laughed softly. Clark watched as she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, but before she said or did anything else, Clark heard footsteps approaching in the hallway – footsteps that heralded the fact that the new owner had arrived.

Clark forced himself to look away, focus on the unstirred sugar at the bottom of his cup. He knew perfectly well who the new owner was. Nervousness and excitement mingled curiously in his body, and together they almost overpowered his exhaustion.

In walked Bruce Wayne, wearing one of his smart suits and looking every bit the confident playboy businessman he wanted the world to think he was. Clark tried to be subtle as he watched him walk through the office and greet everyone he passed. He was good with a crowd… he didn't like them, but he knew how to work them. Clark couldn't help but admire it.

But after a moment that seemed to stretch on for some time, Lois's voice interrupted Clark's thoughts.

“Clark, look,” she whispered, a teasing tone to her voice. “It's your boyfriend!”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Clark insisted. “I don't even like him! Not really. I just, you know, like having sex with him.”

Lois raised an eyebrow. “Right.”

“We just...” Clark began. “We have an understanding.”

Lois laughed to herself, and Clark decided he didn't have the energy or the time to argue with her on that point. It might have been… stretching the truth to say that he didn't like Bruce _at all_. In some ways, he had to admit that he did. But that didn't make Bruce his boyfriend. He couldn't quite put it into words, but he knew what was going on with him and Bruce. They were having fun. They were releasing some tension. They were enjoying what they had, because it was easy and comfortable. Clark hadn't expected it, considering the fact that they had initially hooked up for hate sex… but the arrangement they had at the moment was working, and didn't necessarily need a label. But there was really no easy way to explain any of that.

“He's handsome,” Lois commented casually. “Rich, obviously. An important person, too. Famous, but not entirely infamous.”

Clark nodded. “True.”

“But none of that is what you like about him,” Lois went on. “You're not that shallow. What is it about him?”

Clark shrugged. The fact was that there were a number of things that drew him to Bruce – he was sexy, yes, but he was also charming and thoughtful in surprising ways and Clark genuinely enjoyed the time they spent together… even the times when they weren't having sex. But it was a bit embarrassing, and difficult, to explain that out loud.

Instead, he simply said, “His dick is as thick as a Coke can.”

Lois stared at him incredulously, and Clark smiled innocently and shrugged. It had been embarrassing to say, but it had gotten her to drop the subject. And he wasn't lying.

“You share a little too much,” Lois replied.

Clark shrugged again. “Well, you insisted.”

She shook her head. “And I'm sorry I did. But… I guess I get it now.”

Clark smiled to himself, and was glad to let the subject rest. He turned on his computer and looked up in time to notice that Bruce was walking his way. He tried not to wonder if he would stop and talk to him, and if he did, what he would say. He told himself he shouldn't think about asking Bruce to have lunch with him. He tried not to just stare at Bruce and notice how really very good he looked.

But Bruce just walked past Clark's desk very casually. He politely said, “Hello Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent.” And he kept walking. But he touched Clark's desk as he walked by, and when he was gone, Clark saw a piece of paper folded very small… and it hadn't been there before.

Clark looked up in time to see Bruce casting a casual glance over his shoulder. He smiled and turned away when he realized Clark had seen the note on his desk. He also happened to notice the playful smile on Lois's face, and realized he was blushing. He looked down quickly, and she must have decided not to tease him. Thank goodness.

That crisis averted, however, he was eager to see what Bruce had left him. He hunched over as well as he could, as much as his height would allow, and hid behind his laptop's screen when he opened and read the note.

“ _Second floor men's restroom. Meet me there in seven minutes._ ”

Clark smiled to himself. Bruce was so wicked.

Clark watched the clock on his computer, the clock on his phone, and his watch closely for five minutes before finally taking the short walk to the men's room. This was the best restroom in the building because it was private, no stalls – just one toilet, and the door had a lock. He paused outside the door briefly to smooth his clothes and his hair, and to take a deep breath and act casual.

When Clark opened the restroom door, Bruce was standing there waiting and smiling, and Clark couldn't help grinning. He closed the door behind him and Bruce pinned him against it. Bruce pressed a hard but passionate kiss to Clark's lips, and Clark's eyes drifted closed as his arms almost instinctively wrapped around Bruce. They kissed for several minutes, and Clark heard the lock on the door click into place.

“So you think we need privacy then?” Clark asked in a whisper.

Bruce smirked and nuzzled Clark. His slight stubble tickled, and being so close warmed Clark's entire body. Clark kissed him again, a soft sweet one that barely grazed his lips.

Bruce's hands migrated to Clark's ass and gave him a little squeeze. “You left while I was sleeping last night.”

“I know,” Clark began. “I'm sorry. Work called though.”

Bruce kissed him again.

Clark sighed happily. “I'd have much rather been with you.”

“The world needed you more than I did,” Bruce replied. “Though only slightly.”

Clark smiled. “I'm yours now.”

Bruce smirked again and went back to kissing Clark absolutely breathless. Bruce started to grind against him slightly and started to kiss his way down Clark's neck, and Clark moaned softly.

“Music to my ears,” Bruce crowed. He continued grinding on him and started to rub him outside his clothes.

Clark moaned again. “Bruce Wayne, don't you dare make me cum in my pants… they're dry clean only!”

Bruce smiled innocently. “Send me the bill.”

“B...” Clark began.

Bruce kissed him softly. “I'll blow you then. Spare your pants the mess.”

Clark kissed him again and smiled. “You're amazing.”

Bruce started unbuckling Clark's pants and kissed him more. He lowered himself to his knees as he pulled Clark's pants and underwear down enough to expose his already half hard cock. Bruce licked his lips and looked up at Clark. “This better be worth this old man getting down on his knees.”

Clark laughed. “I'll help you up afterwards… won't even laugh if your bones creak.”

Bruce kissed the spot right below Clark's belly button. “God, I wish I could give you a hickey.” But he contented himself then with licking Clark's tip and causing him to moan. Bruce looked up at Clark's face as he started stroking him. Clark bit his lip and let his head drift back to rest on the door.

Bruce took Clark into his mouth slowly at first, but easily. Before Clark even realized, Bruce was deep throating him, and his entire shaft had disappeared into Bruce's mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Clark breathed.

Bruce gave him a triumphant look. He pulled off then and licked his way up and down Clark's shaft, and Clark moaned more. He licked a drop of precum from Clark's slit and sighed happily.

Clark reached down and caressed Bruce's face, and he could have sworn Bruce blushed. But he went right back to sucking him in earnest, bobbing his head slightly and producing some explicit slurping sounds.

Bruce pulled Clark's pants lower and used a finger to tease his entrance. Clark moaned, and Bruce continued to suck him as he pushed that finger into him slowly. Clark bucked his hips desperate to feel as much of what Bruce was giving him as possible. Bruce added a second finger, and despite it being somewhat rough and dry, it felt incredible.

He was tensing and getting close, and Bruce looked up at him. “Cum for me,” he urged.

Clark did as he was told. Bruce swallowed every drop and licked him clean. He then licked his lips, and tucked Clark back into his pants, sensitive as he was.

Clark kept his word and took Bruce's hands to help him up. He kissed Bruce softly and said, “Thank you.” And then, just because he could, he kissed him again. But that kiss was interrupted when Clark felt a yawn coming on.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Usually I'm the one ready to fall asleep right after.”

Clark smiled softly. “Well, I didn't get much sleep last night… what with spending time with you and then having to go out and take care of business. And now this… I need a nap.”

“Come to my hotel room at lunch,” Bruce offered. “I'll order food… and I'll let you sleep, I swear.”

Clark kissed him again. “That sounds amazing. Maybe before I go to sleep though I'll repay you for taking care of me now.”

Bruce gave a crooked smile, and Clark's stomach fluttered. “Back to work now though,” he said. “Be good.”

Clark nodded, and with another little kiss, he reluctantly left the bathroom and walked back to his desk. He had to glance down to see if he was even walking, and not floating, because he didn't even feel the ground beneath him. His legs were still so wobbly they barely wanted to carry him. And he was sure he was grinning like an idiot. _Be good_ , Bruce had said… how could he, with this man in his life?

Bruce was too much… and Clark was delighted by every bit of it.

He sat back down in his seat and looked at his computer screen. He really hadn't been gone long at all… though it all felt longer.

“Have fun with Mr. Coke Can?” Lois asked, grinning.

Clark blushed. “Is it that obvious?”

Lois nodded. “Well, to me it is.” She gave a little laugh and shook her head. “Honestly, Smallville. You're screwed. You like him so much.”

Clark considered arguing with this, but there was little point. More and more, he was beginning to accept that what she said was true. But he'd be damned if he'd admit it out loud first. But even so, he was looking forward to seeing Bruce at lunch. Maybe he could be extra cute and get Bruce to say it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Since people have wondered about the two of them learning each other's identities, I wrote a quick little thing and posted it on my tumblr. But don't read it if you haven't seen the movie, it's a tiny bit spoiler-ish. 
> 
> <http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/post/142149176193/the-reveal>


End file.
